


One Night of Foxica

by rainbowthefox



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Condoms, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Porn Watching, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chica learns how to mature. (Foxica, Foxy/Chica. AU. FNAF/Five Nights at Freddy's fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night of Foxica

\--

"Be careful, dear," Mangle chuckled as she put some lipstick on. "If Foxy is the same beast as he was years ago, he won't be able to hold his urges for long."

"Urges?" Chica blinked in confusion. "What urges?"

Toy Chica and Mangle glanced at each other before laughing; continuing to apply makeup on themselves. Toy Chica put her nail polish down, tsking.

"Poor girl. So naïve."

"Naïve?" Chica walked over to her. "What does that have to do with this?"

Toy Chica bit her lip as she glanced over at Mangle, who gave her a confused look in return. Toy Chica hesitated for a few moments before whipping back around in her chair and continuing to put blush on.

"It's called 'sex', dear."

"Sex?" Chica repeated. "What's sex?"

Toy Chica merely shook her head as Mangle continued to put mascara on; both ignoring the chicken behind them. Chica gave them both a confused look before stepping out of the room. She made her way down the halls until she reached the dining room of the main pizzeria.

What was sex?

She didn't recall hearing the word before. Freddy never mentioned it to her nor did Bonnie or Foxy. Come to think of it...No one ever talked about it before. If the toys knew about it, then why didn't she know as well?

Maybe Freddy knows, The chicken thought to herself as she glanced around the pizzeria. He taught me about living by myself, after all.

With that, Chica then happily skipped all over the pizzeria, looking for her friend. She found him sitting on the edge of the stage like he normally was; setting up for the toys' show tomorrow. He was currently occupied with a clipboard held in his hand; checking off his to-do list. Chica walked over to him.  
"Freddy!"

The bear glanced up, surprised. Once his blue eyes fell on Chica, a smile grew on his muzzle.

"Hi, Chica!"

The chicken skipped over to him and clasped her hands behind her back. She asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure I have everything ready for tomorrow's show," He replied, leaning his back on the stage. "I only have to make sure the dishes are clean, and we're ready."

"Cool!" She smiled. "Say, uh...Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Freddy set his clipboard to the side. "What do you need?"

Chica opened her beak, but ended up shutting it as her eyes traveled to the floor. She fidgeted with her hands before asking, "W-What's sex?"

...

"W-What?" Freddy nervously chuckled, thinking he misheard her.

Chica took a breath before asking firmly, "What's sex?"

The bear's eyes widened; realizing that she actually asked that. He fell silent for a few seconds as he stared at her. Once he snapped back into reality, he gave her a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, w-why do you ask, Chica?"

"Mangle and my toy version told me about it earlier," Chica said as she took a seat on the stage next to him. "They said I was naïve for not understanding them talking about Foxy having urges."

Freddy twitched.

"D-Does he?"

Chica blinked. "Does he what?"

"Have urges...?"

"Well, I don't really know," Chica placed a hand on her beak. "I don't even know what urges are."

"W-Well, Chica..." Freddy stuttered. "Urges are usually linked with sex. An urge, in this case, is when you...feel like you need to have it."

"Have what?" She blinked. "Sex?"

Freddy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we go backstage to talk about this? It's going to be awhile."

"O-Okay," Chica said as she watched Freddy climb offstage. He offered a hand to her, in which she took as he gently lowered her to the ground. Both of them walked to the back of the pizzeria in silence.

\--

Chica walked on the sidewalks in silence; a book clutched close to her chest. Her eyes were fixated on the ground before her as she walked emotionlessly; following her memorized route to the docks to meet Foxy.

The talk she had with Freddy lasted about an hour or two, figuring she had several questions in the end. A lot of it was awkward between them, but Freddy answered everything she asked truthfully. He seemed to know a lot about sex....

Chica glanced down at the book clutched in her arms. Freddy gave it to her before she left. He said that everything in it would answer the rest of the questions she had and educate her about the topic.

The chicken blushed as she placed a hand over her beak, turning right on the sidewalk. Ever since Freddy gave her the lecture, she felt warm. And not the kind of warm she'd feel on a hot day, but the kind of warm where it gave her...new feelings. The ones she hadn't felt before.

She gulped. Is this what Mangle said about having an 'urge'?

Chica snapped back into reality upon the sound of waves hitting the sand. When she glanced up, she saw the boardwalk across from her. Multiple ships were currently docked on it as several pirates were making their way onto the boats.

Chica made her way past through the crowds and towards the brackets nearby the pub. Taking a seat on one, she gave a polite nod to the captains that passed her as well as a few hello's to those apart of Foxy's crew.

It wasn't long before Foxy, himself, came. And when he did, he immediately ran over to her and wrapped his arms around Chica.

"There ye' are, lass!" Foxy happily exclaimed as he twirled her around. "I was wonderin' where ye' were!"

Chica giggled as Foxy lifted her back onto the ground. She gave her boyfriend another hug before standing back, clasping her hands down to her waistline.  
"Sorry if I worried you. I stayed an extra hour at the pizzeria today."

"Really?" Foxy tilted his head. "Why?"

"O-Oh," Chica looked to the ground, thinking of an excuse. "Well, Freddy needed my help preparing things for tomorrow and we had extra orders of pizzas for the weekend. It took quite awhile."

"I see."

"D-Did you find anything today?" Chica asked; changing the topic. "Any treasure at all?"

"Well, me crew found a few diamonds after diggin' around in an island. They'll be workin' on gettin' it cleaned n' smoothed tonight so we'll be able t' trade it in t'morrow."

"Really?" She looked at him. "That sounds wonderful!"

"Mhm," Foxy nodded. "Let's be gettin' home 'fore it gets dark, eh?"

"O-Oh," Chica blinked, realizing it was late. "Yeah. Let's go."

Foxy gave her a smile before turning and walking off the dock. Chica quickly grabbed her book off the bracket before following after him, making sure it was out of his view the way home.

\--

The first thing that Chica did when they arrived at their apartment was plop down onto the couch. Foxy tilted his head as he watched her.

"Ye feelin' alright, lass?"

"Yeah," She replied. "It's just been a long day."

"Ye' kiddin'?" Foxy teased. "I've been sailin' for nearly over 17 hours n' yer' tired just by cookin'?"

"You better be quiet before I make you walk the plank." Chica rolled her eyes as a smile grew on her beak. Foxy chuckled before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead; making his way to their room.

Chica waited until she heard Foxy run the water to take a shower. Quickly, she took the book out from behind her and opened it up to the table of the contents. Finding a chapter she was curious about, she then flipped the pages until she found the labeled page she was looking for. Her purple eyes traveled over the title: "Masturbation".

She felt a chill run down her spine.

Gulping the nervousness down her throat, Chica began to read the pages. There were about 10 sections on the subject of masturbation, and she recalled hearing a couple from Freddy. He told her it was about pleasuring herself in order to control the sexual urges she may experience. What she really was curious of was how to do it.  
And, as she held the book closer to her, Chica felt herself blush.

Time to figure out how.

\--

Chica was interrupted by the sound of Foxy opening the door. Immediately, she hid the book under her pillow and positioned herself casually on the couch. Foxy made his way down the hallway and looked at her. All he wore was a towel wrapped around his waistline.

Chica felt herself blush.

"Bathroom be free if ye' need it," He said as he walked past her and sat on the opposite side of the couch. The chicken gave him a look.

"You're done?"

He nodded. "I be clean as a whistle. Ye' might need some cleanin' up fer' yer' self, though."

Chica opened her beak to reply, but shut it as she remembered the pizza stains on her feathers from today. She laughed.

"I really do, huh?"

Foxy gave her a smile before motioning towards the bathroom. She gave him a nod before standing up, but ended up hesitating on what she wanted to do. Before Foxy could glance in her direction, though, she quickly made her way down the hallway and into the bathroom; locking the door behind her.

\--

Chica placed a feathered hand in the water; checking if the temperature was okay. Figuring it was warm enough for her, the chicken carefully stepped into the tub and laid herself down.

For the first few minutes, she worked on getting the stains out from her feathers. Once that was done, she played around in the water for a bit before staring at the wall; debating whether or not to try what she read in the book.

Her eyes traveled down to between her legs. She moved a hand under there and felt around. She didn't care much what was down there in the past, but now she was curious. She had female parts like Freddy told her, but she never knew that they could be used for sexual purposes.

Chica ran a finger along her leg, looking at the water. Should she do it?  
Freddy said that it wasn't a bad thing, just....Natural. He said she shouldn't be ashamed if she thought about doing it, but he told her to make sure she was clean before she did. The book informed her on the rest.

Feeling the urges come just from the thought, Chica began trailing her finger along her private parts. She could feel a blush heating onto her face as she used her left hand to grope her breast; her body warming from the touch.

She rubbed around the entrance and she groped herself tighter. After rubbing the entrance for a few minutes, the chicken closed her eyes as she stuck her finger inside her. Much to her surprise, a sudden moan came out from her throat.

Immediately, Chica placed her hands over her beak as she sat completely still. She heard the light tapping sound of Foxy walking down the hallway. A few seconds later, she heard him tapping on the door.

"Lass? Ye' alright in there?"

She stuttered. "Y-Yeah!"

Chica heard Foxy pause from outside the door, but felt relieved once she heard him making his way back into the living room. Chica blushed as she hid her face in her arms; trying to ignore the embarrassment rising inside her.

I guess that's enough for tonight, then. She thought to herself and started to drain the water out from the bathtub. She grabbed a towel and started drying herself off.

\--

When she made her way back into the living room, Chica began to feel under the pillow. She sighed in relief when she felt the book in its same place, and immediately grabbed it and hid it under her towel. She made her way into their room and started to get in her PJs for the night.

When the chicken just finished getting her clothes on, she heard Foxy step into the room. Immediately, she turned around on the bed to the fox across from her. He smiled.

"Havin' fun?"

Chica nodded, opening her arms towards him. The fox chuckled before sitting down on the bed and hugging her. He gave her a kiss on the head before laying down beside her. Chica smiled as she snuggled onto his chest.

They remained like that for a few minutes. Chica felt herself blush as she asked, "F-Foxy?"

"Yes, lass?"

"Are you going to be gone tomorrow morning?"

"'Fraid so," He frowned. "Gotta' get up early n' head down to th' docks. Long day fer' me tomorrow."

Chica huffed as she hugged him tighter, clearly not wanting him to go. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, lass. Soon as I trade th' diamonds in 'fer gold, we're gonna have enough ta' supply us for weeks."

Chica didn't say anything as she held him closer. The fox held her hand as he laid down beside her, nuzzling his head against hers. She felt herself blush as she closed her eyes; the question still lingering in her mind.  
Does he know?

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to know. It was an embarrassing question to ask him, but she dearly wanted an answer. They were together for...what? A few years now? It shouldn't be too awkward, but certainly out of the blue...

"F-Foxy?" She asked, her breath on his shoulder.

"Yes, lass?"

"D-Do you..."

She gulped.

"Do you have urges?"

...

"Depends on what kind o' urges, lass."

Chica hesitated. She could feel her whole face heating up in embarrassment. She didn't dare look up at him, though, because she was probably as red as a tomato.  
"D-Do you have...sexual urges?"

Foxy paused. He asked, "Sexual?"

"Y-Yes."

Things were silent for a few moments. When Chica glanced up at him, she saw he was looking off in the distance. When he noticed her staring at him, his golden eyes locked with hers.

"Sometimes. Why do ye' ask?"

Chica blushed as she hid her face in his shoulder. Foxy chuckled as he held her close.  
"Little shy tonight, aren't we, lass?"

She sighed before murmuring into his shoulder, "Freddy told me about sex today."

"He did?" Foxy raised a brow. "Why?"

"I asked him," Chica looked up at her boyfriend. "Mangle and Toy Chica told me about it and...I didn't know what it was. He told me all about it when I asked him, though."

"Oh, is that why I found that book under yer' pillow?"

Chica froze.

She looked up at him; her purple eyes widened. She stuttered, "Y-You did?"

He grinned. "I lay down on it, too. Ain't usually lumpy like t'was today. Found yer' book n' I happened t' notice ye' marked a page."

Chica blushed, immediately digging her face into the pillow in embarrassment. Foxy rubbed her back.

"Ain't nothin' t' be embarrassed of, lass. Sometimes...I do what ye' read."

Chica sat up, blinking in surprise. She asked, "Y-You do?"

He nodded. "Don't go tellin' everyone, though. Stuff like that...'tis private. It's good ta' be educated 'bout it, but fer' actually doin' it...well, that's just between us."

"Us?" Chica asked. "D-Does that mean-"

"Not tonight," He smiled. "Maybe t'morrow. We'll be havin' more time.  
"  
Chica frowned before laying down and hugging him. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer.

"-But I can leave ye' with somethin' if ye'd like."

Chica looked up at him. "Leave me with what?"

Foxy gave her a smile, slowly moving his hand between her legs. Chica blushed as she held onto him; feeling herself getting warm and moist. Foxy nuzzled his head against hers.

"Want me to?"

"Y-Yes."

Chica held her breath as Foxy started rubbing her entrance. As the seconds passed, he continued to rub faster. Chica let out a gasp as she felt his finger enter her. When he thrust his finger in, she began to moan.

For the next few minutes, Foxy's finger was soaked with Chica's cum as he fingered deep inside her. Chica let out several muffled moans in his neck, enjoying every second of it. It was until he felt her orgasm on his hand that he stopped.  
Chica smiled as she hugged him closer, kissing his neck. Foxy took a breath.

"L-Lass.."

"Yeah?"

"Ye' make me hard as a fehkin' rock."

Chica giggled before snuggling into his chest, hugging him close as he pulled the covers over them. When he turned the lights off, she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

Foxy smiled. "I love ye', too."

\--

When Chica woke up the next morning, the first thing she decided to do was to go through the rest of her book. Taking a cup of coffee out from the kitchen and grabbing it off from the nightstand, she made her way into the living room.

She laid down, set the cup on the table, and opened up the book. It was marked in a different page from last time; what with it being a few more pages in. When she opened it up, she saw a bright, pink sticky note stuck on the page. She took it off and read it.

Start with this.  
-F

Confused, the chicken then looked back at the page, and saw the title: "STDs". Intrigued, she then began to read.

\--

Foxy took off his boots as he made his way onto the bed. Chica eagerly followed after him, curious as to what it looked like. The fox hesitated before turning to her, fidgeting with his hook a bit. He asked, "Ye' sure ye' want to see it..?"

"Only if you're comfortable showing me," Chica replied. Foxy smiled.

"Yer' sweet, Chica."

She blushed, but looked away when she heard Foxy undoing his belt. A lot of thoughts ran through her mind as to what it looked like. The book didn't contain any diagrams or pictures; just descriptions. She wondered if what she imagined in her head looked like the real thing.

"Alright. Ye' can look."

When Chica turned around, her eyes widened.  
It looked a lot different than how she imagined.

Foxy's dick was longer than she thought and was currently erected. His good hand was currently gripping the bottom of it; his golden eyes looking at her shyly. Chica turned to him and gulped the nervousness down her throat.  
"Can I...?"

"Go ahead," He replied. "Jus'...Be careful."

Chica nodded and crawled on the bed so she was facing his member. She eyed it with interest; turning her head so she could look at it from different angles. It was until when she trailed a finger along tip that she felt Foxy stiffen.

She looked at him. "You alright?"

"Yes," He nodded, closing his eyes. "Yer' jus' hittin' a sensitive spot."

Immediately, she removed her hand. "Want me to stop?"

"No. Keep goin', lass."

Chica hesitated before continuing to trail the tip of his member with her index finger. She slowly made her way downwards and groped it, hearing her boyfriend stifle a moan. Her purple eyes looked up at him with curiosity.

Her eyes still fixated on him, she got a better grip and slowly moved her hand up and down. He exhaled and stiffened within her grasp. Smiling, the chicken jerked her hand faster. She saw him grit his teeth and clenched the sheets.  
Chica suddenly stopped, getting the fox to open his eyes and look at her.

She leaned forward, her eyes locked with his, and brushed her lips against the tip. When she felt Foxy go nimble within her gasp, she looked at him. He was currently leaning back with his eyes closed. She hesitated.

She read in the book that one way to pleasure the opposite sex was to....well, use her mouth. It was a different way to pleasure him besides sex. It was like how he fingered her; she was able to get his urges down through...other ways of contact.

Without any second thoughts, Chica leaned downwards and started to suck on his member, her tongue wrapping around his erection. Foxy let out a moan, his grip on the sheets tightening. She brushed her tongue against the tip, loving the sounds he'd let out when she did.  
She used her other hand to grip the bottom down while she sucked on the tip.

She looked up and him and saw that he was looking at her, his hand coming down to caress her head. She smiled and bobbed her head up and down, the feeling of his tip coming near her throat making her gag a bit.

He broke their eye contact to move his head back and let out a moan. Chica looked back at his erection and started move her head faster.

Foxy put his hand on her head and lightly pushed her down so his cock was deeper into her throat. Chica's eyes widened as she refrained the urge to gag, rubbing her tongue along the end of his dick. The fox pulled her head back and brushed the fur out from her eyes.

When she looked up, she saw him giving her a smile. The chicken blushed before going back to the blowjob, doing her best to go faster and deeper.

It only took a few seconds before she felt the cum squirt out from his dick and go down her throat. When she removed her mouth from his cock, she realized that there was still cum in her mouth.

Without hesitation, she swallowed the rest of it and wiped the rest off from her mouth. When she looked down, she saw Foxy's member covered in both saliva and cum. When she looked at him, he was staring at her. She looked away, blushing.

"S-Sorry. I, uh-"

Her apology was interrupted by Foxy leaning forward and kissing her. Chica closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, hoping it would rid her of the embarrassment. When Foxy pulled away, he hugged her and held her close to his chest.  
He whispered, "Thank ye', love."

She blushed, resting her head on his shoulder. She replied, "Anytime."

\--

Chica laid herself down on the bed and Foxy joined her, using his good hand and knees to support himself. The chicken got warm at the fact that he was on top of her. The fox leaned forward and kissed her. Chica deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. The fox pulled back and started undoing his pants. She blushed.

Once he was done, Chica looked. His member was hard and long; much like how it was a few days ago. Foxy leaned forward and started to brush himself against her, making Chica's breath hitch in her throat. The fox stopped and instead rubbed himself against her clit, using his good hand to grope her breast while doing so. She moaned.

Suddenly, he stopped. Chica looked up at him and saw him leaning forward. She locked her lips with his before trailing a hand down to his erection, rubbing the tip of it. Foxy moaned and deepened their kiss.

When she felt Foxy slowly move downwards, Chica's heart started to hammer in her chest. He grabbed his member and started to rub it on her entrance, getting her to moan loudly.

The fox continued for a few seconds until he stopped and leaned forward, resting his head beside hers. Chica felt a chill run down her spine when she felt his breath against her ear.

"Are ye' sure ye' want to do this?"

She gulped the nervousness down her throat and nodded. Foxy hesitated.

"Ye' know what's gonna' happen when we do, right?"

Unfortunately, she did. Reading through that book gave her the very idea that the first time was a bit different than regular sex. The fact that she was tight didn't help, either, and she didn't have much time to loosen herself through fingering.

"Yes," She whispered. "I still want you to do it."

Foxy paused. He asked, "Ye' sure?"

"Of course."

The fox suddenly sat up, making Chica frown upon feeling the cold air on her naked body. She looked over at the fox, who was currently opening something. She blinked in surprise.  
"A condom?"

He grinned. "Didn't think I'd be prepared?"

Despite the disappointment, Chica smiled. He wasn't anything like what Mangle described him as. He clearly showed care for her if he made sure to bring protection. The fact of him having a condom on meant that it may hurt a bit less, too.

Once Foxy had the condom on, he turned to the left and leaned forward, grabbing a bottle of something. She watched him pour some of the substance on his hand as well as on the condom. As soon as he was done, he then handed the bottle to her and Chica sat up.

She gave him a confused look. "What's this?"

"Lubricant," He replied. Chica nodded and put some on her hands; rubbing them together before applying some on her entrance. He waited until she was done to lead forward and kiss her.

The chicken wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly pulled him down towards the bed, returning them to the same position they were in before.

Foxy broke the kiss and looked straight into her eyes, giving her a serious look. He said, "If ye' want me to stop at any time while we be doin' this, jus' tell me an' I'll stop. If I'm hurting ye', tell me an' I'll try to be gentle. Okay?  
"  
She nodded. "Okay."

With that, the fox then moved downwards on her body and rubbed his erection against her entrance. Chica refrained the urge to moan when she felt his member slowly start to enter her.

When she looked down at him, she noticed the fox was looking at her. Her eyes remained fixated on his before she felt him slam his member into her body. Chica gasped, a few tears forming in her eyes once she felt the blood start to drip out from her and onto her legs.

Foxy wiped the tear out from her eye and hugged her. He asked, "Want me to stop?"

She hesitated for a few moments, trying to refrain the urge to let out more tears. She sniffled before replying, "N-No. Keep going. Please."

He nodded and slowly started to enter her. Chica cupped his face in her hands and started to kiss him. She felt a moan escape her throat once he started thrusting faster. The bed started to shake, and Chica let out several moans in pleasure. The pain subsided the faster he went.

It didn't take long until Chica reached her climax. Foxy's member was soaked with her cum. The fox's breath hitched in his throat before he pulled it out. When Chica noticed what she did, she hid her face in embarrassment.

"F-Foxy, I'm so sorry! I-"

Her words were interrupted with his lips locking with hers. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt his tongue wrap around hers.

But, nonetheless, she gave into it before deepening the kiss; pulling herself closer to him. Foxy removed his tongue and gave her a kiss, resting his forehead on hers.

"Lass," He said. "That was amazing."

"It was?" She asked. Seeing him nod, she blushed. "I-I thought so, too."

"I'm glad," Foxy held her hand. "Does it still hurt..?"

Chica hesitated. She said, "Yeah, kinda."

"Want me to run ye' a warm bath?"

Immediately, the chicken leaned forward and hugged him, catching the fox off guard.

She snuggled her head into his shoulder and said, "Yeah. That'd be great."

\--

Chica had never been this amazed in her life. Sure, she knew such a thing like this existed, but she never was brave enough to dig further into it and learn what it was. For her young, teenage self, the thought of doing anything like this would have been WAY out of her mind. She didn't even know what a penis looked like until Foxy showed her!

Yet, here she was, sitting on their bed and looking through pornography.

Foxy told her about porn sites and recommended a couple that she could look through. He warned her that a lot of them didn't promote protection or any of the safe techniques they practiced, but she didn't really care. All of this was amazing. How come Foxy didn't watch these very often?

Finding a video she thought looked good, Chica set her laptop to the side and dug herself into the blankets. This was her first time trying to ever do this, and she was a bit nervous. She'd been lucky since Foxy was currently out doing errands. She couldn't imagine herself doing this in front of him. At least not for her first time.

The moment she saw the porn star take off his pants, she felt herself start to get warm. Traveling a hand down her belly and onto her privates, she slowly started to rub her clit. Her pace fastened once the star took off his boxers and started to play with his cock.

It wasn't that bad of a sight. She was sure Foxy's was bigger. How lucky she must've been to have the biggest cock she'd witness as her first!

\--

It took her about 12 minutes of watching a male raccoon jerk himself off for Chica to cum. And, once she did, she laid down while letting out a sigh of relief. That feeling was so addictive. Usually massages or baths would help her relax, but orgasms seemed to work way better.

Chica laid there for a few moments before trailing a finger across her pussy. When she looked at her hand, all of her fingers were moist with her own cum. Hesitantly, she brought it up to her mouth and licked it off.

Not bad.

She moved her hand back downwards and moved her moist fingers to her clit. The feeling of getting her clit wet made her let out a loud moan. She used her left hand to rub some cum onto it, and placed it in her mouth. She began toying with her clit whilst sucking on her cum-soaked fingers.

creeaaakkkk

The chicken looked up in surprise, and saw that Foxy had opened their door. She let out a noise in surprise, and Foxy immediately closed the door. He said, "S-Sorry! Shoulda' asked if ye' were decent! Heh."

Chica placed a hand to her chest to catch her breath, then blushed upon realizing what had happened. Not knowing what else to do, she hid herself in the blankets and stuttered, "Y-You can come in!"

She heard the door creak back open followed by some footsteps. She was too nervous to look up from the blankets, so she dug herself further into the sheets. The sound of a grocery bag thumping against the floor was heard from across the room.

She heard the steps pause for a moment. A second later, they continued and she felt the edge of the bed lean downwards. Her eyes widened once she felt Foxy's breath above her head.

He said, "Ye' left yer' tab open."

"A-AH!"

Chica sprung out from the sheets and dashed towards their laptop. When she grabbed it, she immediately closed the tab and shut it off. When she looked behind her, Foxy was giving her a cocky smile. She blushed.

"D-Don't-"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Foxy waved it off, sitting up on the bed. "I knew what ye' were doin', an' I'll never tease ye' for it."

Chica set the laptop aside and leaned forward to hug him. She hid her face in his shirt and asked, "What took you so long?"

He leaned over and grabbed a bag he dropped nearby the bed. He shuffled through things inside it and said, "Thought I'd stop by a store on me' way back. An' look what I found."

He took something out from the bag and handed it towards her. Chica grabbed it and looked at it with curious purple eyes. It was a plastic version of a penis, yet it looked a lot smaller than his. She asked, "What is it?"

"A dildo."

She looked at him and asked, "What's a dildo?"

Foxy paused for a moment, then set the bag down on the floor again. He scooted back towards her and took ahold of it, taking a breath. He said, "Yer' gonna' see a lot o' these in some o' those videos yer' watchin'. An' you're gonna see 'em using it on their...'oles. Ye' know?"

Chica nodded, leaning over his shoulder so she could trail a finger over the dildo. Foxy nervously readjusted himself on the bed, clearing his throat. He said, "An that's how ye' use it on yer' self.....They're basically substitutes fer'...eh...cocks, when ye' don't 'ave any."

"Oooh," She said, looking at him. "Where did you buy this?"

"Sex shop nearby where I work." He explained with a shrug. "Never been there, but they're pretty good."

She took the dildo from him and observed it with curious eyes. Foxy watched her. He said, "O' course, yer' gonna' have t' clean it n' such after ye' use it. Don't worry, 'cause I'll show ye' how-"

"But how do you," She interrupted and looked at him. "-Use it?"

Foxy paused, and blushed. "W-Well...ye' jus' put it in yer'...uh.."

He looked up and noticed that she was staring at him, confused as ever. He sighed and took it from her. He said, "Okay, lay down. I'll show ye' how t' use it."

Chica obeyed and laid down on the bed. She felt her face flush when Foxy moved near his legs. He said, "Yer' gonna' need ta' open yer' legs, love..."

She hesitated, but opened them, nonetheless. Foxy handed her the dildo and placed a hand on her right leg. He said, "Move it down to yer'...y'know."

Chica froze in place. Foxy looked up at her, and saw that she was blushing really hard. Concerned, the fox raised his eyebrows and asked, "Ch-"

"C-Can you do it?" She handed it to him and hid her face in her arm. "F-For m-me?"

Foxy looked at the dildo handed to him, then looked back at his girlfriend. She peeked from her arm, but immediately hid it again once she noticed that he was looking at her. Smiling, the pirate took it and got on his knees. He said, "Sure."

He leaned over her body so he could get to the bottle of hand sanitizer sitting on the nightstand. Squirting a good sample on his hand, he rubbed them together and winked at Chica. She giggled and hid her face again, this time with a pillow. Foxy chuckled before grabbing the dildo again.

He said, "Now...ye' can use this on any 'ole ye'd like. Yer' pussy, yer' mouth, yer'...y'know. But 'tis important to make sure 'tis clean 'fore ye' use it. Ye' know?"

Chica peeked down at him and nodded. Foxy leaned down and spread her legs out a bit more. He trailed a finger across her pussy. He said, "Ye' also wanna make sure yer' usin' lube or that yer' wet enough ta' put it in. It's the same with a real one."

He licked his index finger then rubbed it across her entrance. Chica moaned from under the pillow. Noticing this, Foxy licked it again and rubbed a bit faster. She arched her back upwards and let out another moan. Feeling her start to get wet, he then slowly slid the dildo inside her. Chica gasped.

"F-Foxy!"

He placed a hand on her upper thigh and slid it in further. She arched her back again and wrapped her legs around his back. He looked up at her before pressing it a bit further, then taking it out. A sound of disappointment came out from her beak, and Foxy smiled. When he thrust it back in and heard her moan, he started doing it repetitively.

It only took about 10 seconds for him to feel Chica's cum drip off from the dildo and onto his hand. Licking it off, he thrust it back in faster. He continued this for a minute or two until he leaned forward and licked the tip of her clit. Chica moved the pillow to the side and grasped at the blankets, gasping.

"F-Foxy!"

Amused, the fox continued rubbing his tongue on her clit whilst shoving the dildo further inside her. Chica cupped her breasts and let out several moans. Her cum stained the sheets beneath them, and Foxy would take a moment to lick it off from his hands. It took a few more seconds of this until she came.

"..."

"..."

She was too busy panting to notice that Foxy was looking at her. Once she did glance down and see him, she blushed and hid her face again. He took the dildo out from her and wiped his hands on the blanket, setting it aside. He got on his fours and leaned forward so he was on top of her. Chica peeked out from her arms.

He said, "Do ye' like it?"

She closed her eyes and grinned. Panting, she said, "Y-Yeah..."

He opened his mouth to reply, but shut it when he saw her look back at him and sit up to kiss him. Grinding herself against his crotch, she said:

"When you do it for me~"


End file.
